The proliferation of the internet has fundamentally changed various aspects of individuals' lives, such as communication, work, education, finance, social and personal relationships, etc. For example, the internet has remarkably increased the amount of information available and decreased the transaction cost of obtaining such information. It has also enabled new ways to analyze information available to provide real time information related to accounts with businesses such as financial institutions. Disclosure documents are provided when accounts with financial institutions or financial instruments are obtained such as credit card accounts, loans, and the like. These disclosure documents provide important information about features of the accounts or financial instruments such as associated fees, penalties and interest rates. As a practical matter, these documents are often not read carefully by customers and account holders.